Mi Hermosa y Dulce Estrella
by KageSekai
Summary: Drabbles de Natsu y los espíritus celestiales (En algunos capítulos habrá Lemon, yo advertí-re de antemano)
1. Chapter 1

_**1ra Historia.- En El Mar de los Sueños.**_

Era una linda mañana, todo despejado, con el sol apunto de meterse y dar paso a la noche, pero sobre todo, ambos juntos.

Puede que no fuera lo que ella imaginó para su cita, pero era mejor.

Solo ellos 2 solos sin nadie que los molestara o que tratara de robarse a su novio… se sonrojaba de pensar así, ella era unos años mayor que él y él únicamente tenía 16 años, siendo un amigo de un gran amigo de una amiga.

La verdad no entendía que le veía Aries al idiota de Loke cuando ese joven de melena rosada era mejor.

Caballeroso, amable, pendiente, romántico, cosa que en un inicio, no se imaginó que ese idiota, tuviera ese potencial de novio, no era lo que parecía.

Ella acostada en el pecho del chico de una temperatura alta pero relajante y muy curioso debía decir ella.

Entonces sintió una mano en su celeste cabellera, la cual dulcemente acariciaba su cabello, lo que la sonrojo.

– Como pensé – Dijo el joven de rosada melena y su novia volteo a verla – El mar es hermoso, pero tú eres más hermosa, Aquarius – Y con una sonrisa cambio su mirada ónix del mar a ella.

Ella se sonrojo, su tez morena, sus ojos ónix, su cabello rosado, esas hermosas sonrisas, todo él era perfecto, sí, todo de Natsu Dragneel era perfecto.

Entonces la mujer de celeste cabellera de nombre Aquarius y el joven adolescente de nombre Natsu, se besaron en la puesta del sol, uniendo sus labios en esa hermosa y romántica muestra de amor.

* * *

 _ **Que piensan del 1er drabble, pensé en iniciar la historia con Natsu x Aquarius al ser una pareja algo interesante, pero como ya dije, no será únicamente de esta pareja, todas los espíritus femeninos serán parte de los drabbles, incluso alguno puede contener Lemon, por eso lo puse en categoria M.**_

 _ **Ahora, el próximo será Natsu x Virgo, así que espero que les haya gustado y les gusten los demás, a la vez, diré cuando haya Lemon en el drabble.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el 1er drabble, espero que este también te guste._

 **Jose Luises:**

 _Me alegro saber que te haya gustado y concuerdo, por eso, decidí hacer estos Drabbles._

 **Fairy Era Ds:**

 _Posiblemente sea la historia que más actualize, ya que como son Drabbles, las historias son cortas, pero algunas les daré más trama, así que, que disfrutes de la historia._

 **Demon 888:**

 _En el 1ro no, pero no negare que llegare a ese capítulo._

 **Dark Dragneel:**

 _Lo sé, por eso es que hizo estos Drabbles en un inicio._

* * *

 ** _2da Historia.- Películas y Cine._**

* * *

Ahí estaban los 2, en su cita, la cual habían planeado desde que ella pidió ver la película, esperaba poder ir al cine y mirarla con él.

Ese era el plan que esperaba ella creyera y vaya que se lo creyó y que feliz estaba por eso.

Él con su despeinado y alborotado cabello rosa, su tez clara y sus ojos ónix, ella con su cabello corto y lacio rosado, su tez clara y sus ojos azules, ambos se amaban como locos.

Él, su novio, Natsu Dragneel, ella, su novia y amiga de la infancia, Virgo, ambos salían desde secundaría y hoy iban a ver una película muy recomendada.

Pero eso no estaba pasando, pues en las últimas sillas del cine, estaba Natsu y Virgo besándose, con mucho amor, aunque Virgo estuviera en las piernas de Natsu con un sonrojo, mientras el peli rosa se movía disimuladamente.

Sus caderas moviéndose en un silencioso ritmo, con sus lenguas entrelazadas y su cálido sudor en sus cuerpos.

Natsu con las manos ocupadas, una debajo de la falda negra de su novia, acariciando su trasero y la otra, debajo de su playera rosada en sus pechos.

Virgo por su parte, acariciando la cabeza de su novio, quien hasta hace un rato, se negaba a la idea de hacerlo en el cine, verdadero motivo por el cual decidió ir al cine.

Ambos se movían rápidamente, pero de manera silenciosa, para que nadie lo notara, salvo ellos 2, quienes continuaban con todo el deseo del mundo.

Se soltaron de la boca, dejando una línea de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, Virgo sonrojada hablo.

– Y te negabas en un inicio, pervertido – Dijo Virgo con una sonrisa.

– Lo dice quien se bajó las bragas, se masturbo en silencio y saco mi pene afuera para montarme silenciosamente, para luego convencerme de continuar – Dijo Natsu con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en cara.

– No pareces muy molesto ahora – Dijo ella divertida.

– Cuando acabemos la cita, te castigaré como nunca – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Lo espero con ansias – Dijo ella aún más feliz.

– Te amo – Dijo Natsu.

– Y yo a ti aún más – Dijo Virgo.

Y entonces continuaron moviendo sus caderas con los labios unidos, hasta el final de la película y cuando los 2 terminaron y como Natsu prometió, al regreso a la casa Dragneel, castigo a Virgo con mucho gusto.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto terminamos el 2do capítulo de los Drabbles, la siguiente pareja es de…_**

 ** _Natsu x Libra_**

 ** _Y sin más que decir, que lo disfruten._**


	3. Chapter 3

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

Me alegra saber que te gustan los Drabbles.

 **Fairy Era Ds:**

 _La verdad lo del Gender-Bender no sabría decir, pero pienso hacer o más bien, repetir personajes, ya que efectivamente, los espíritus son muy pocos, por eso, haré posiblemente 5 o 10 capítulos con cada espíritu, no se sobre el Gender-Bender, pero solo pensaba hacer con los espíritus femeninos._

 **Lux 01:**

 _Pues no esperes más, que ya ha llegado._

 **Eleazar Yagami:**

 _Bueno hermano perdido del dios Kira o pariente de Iori, yo también pensé eso y la verdad, me llamaba la atención eso de Natsu con los Seirei, por eso es que al ver que no habían muchas historias decidí hacerlas yo y me alegro que les hayan gustado._

* * *

 ** _3ra Historia.- Sin balance._**

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba ella, con esa persona, la única persona con la cual le costaba hacer bien su trabajo, sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Ella era el balance perfecto, así siempre fue, ella era el espíritu del balance por dios.

Pero con él cerca era imposible.

Su cabellera rosada alborotada, sus ónix ojos, su tez morena clara y esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, ese era el mago de fuego, Natsu Dragneel.

Ella con su cabello amarrado en 2 tipos de bollos a los lados de su cabeza, su tez morena un poco más oscura, sus ojos chocolates, quien usaba un cubre bocas con su símbolo y usaba un tipo de traje al estilo árabe, que consistía en un tipo de brasear verde con dorado y un pareo.

Era una misión sencilla, su ama con su amiga combatiendo contra unos débiles sujetos y ellos acabaron rápidamente con otros.

Ella estaba perdida, no era ella misma con él cerca, todo su balance se destruía, no podía tener un balance con él.

Menos cuando estaban abrazados como ahora, intoxicándose con ese calor suyo, el cual era el mejor del mundo, tal vez por ser un dragón.

Entonces el quito la tela que cubría los labios de la joven, quien sonrojada, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Podía no tener experiencia con hombres y menos humanos, pero sabía lo que era un beso y sabía que ese hombre sería quien le diera el 1ro.

Sus suaves labios se juntaron en lindo beso, pero solo con tratar de decir algo, su boca fue asaltada por el joven.

Quien con su lengua entró en la boca de la joven Libra, la cual alzó una pierna y atrapaba el cuello con sus brazos para intensificar, pero él no se quedó atrás y con sus brazos, atrapo su delgada cintura.

Puede que tardaran en verse una vez más o no, pero si estaban solos, se aseguraría de estar con él de esa manera.

Él era lo único que sacaba su balance y el único por lo cual, encontraba un balance en su corazón, así que ella buscaría, ese balance interno sobre todo lo demás,

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _El siguiente será…_**

 ** _Natsu x Aries._**

 ** _Una cosa más, ustedes desean que ponga también a Piscis (en su forma humana obviamente) y a Ophiuchus (también humana), ya que son espíritus celestiales femeninos, incluso Géminis, pero eso no lo veo muy probable ya que sería un poco, más difícil al ser unos niños literalmente._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

 **Fairy Era Ds:**

 _Agradezco tus comentarios, y me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo de Virgo y espero que te guste el de Aries, como a su vez, el_ _próximo el cual será de Ophiuchus y tomare en cuenta la idea de Gemini._

 **Eleazar Yagami:**

 _Pues no esperes más que ya llego, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 **Khan:**

 _Lo sé, por eso no hago Lemon en todos, quiero empezar con historias algo románticas o con sus toques pervertirijillos en los mismos, pues espero que no le hayas adivinado, de lo contrario, donde queda la diversión de leer un fic, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia de Gemini y espero que disfrutes del fic._

* * *

 ** _4ta Historia.- Coraje._**

* * *

Ella era una miedosa, siempre lo fue, ocultándose de casi todo y disculpándose sin razón aparente, así es como siempre fue, siempre dependiendo de otra persona.

Unos 17 años, de un corto cabello rosado que al final era peinado dando una forma como un tubo, una blanca tez como el melocotón y de unos hermosos ojos negros, con un angelical e infantil rostro, ella era Aries.

Él, quien era la persona que siempre la salvaba, la persona que siempre tenía que cuidarla, la persona que eternamente estaba a su lado protegiéndola del mundo.

La misma edad de un cabello igual rosado, un poco más oscuro, una tez morena clara y unos ojos negros ónix, los cuales eran afilados, él era Natsu, el amigo de la infancia y su protector, como un hermano mayor.

Ella nunca era valiente, pero siempre se alegraba de ser así, puede que no sepa protegerse y que sea una miedosa, pero siempre era consolada y tratada muy bien por su hermano mayor, con dulces caricias, con amables palabras, con sus sonrisas para ella únicamente.

Ella era miedosa, nunca podría tener Coraje y menos utilizarlo, pues con ser miedosa era feliz, porque eso le permitía estar siempre con Natsu.

Pero un día, este al regresar a su hogar, estaba deprimido, sus ojos llenos de vida estaban apagados lentamente, su rostro lleno de felicidad y vida, estaba con un frío semblante, sus alegres y virtuosas sonrisas ahora solo era o parecía, un recuerdo lejano.

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero sus ojos pasaron a terror al ver una botella en su mano.

Natsu no era una persona que bebiera o fumara, pero al parecer, hay había tomado su 1ra cerveza tras 17 años.

Aries rápidamente se acercó y lo abrazo, no entendía que había pasado, pero estaba a punto de cambiar lugares.

Así fue durante 5 meses.

Los amigos de Natsu y Aries iban día a día a verlo, casi no cambiaba, incluso tomaba cada día cuando Aries iba a la escuela, solo no fumaba porque no salía de su casa.

Nadie sabía porque o que causo eso.

El último día de Diciembre, en año nuevo, Aries había entendido que sucedió.

El 7 de Julio de X777, el cumpleaños de Natsu, su padre y su madre.

Quienes viajaban a una junto de trabajos.

Por un accidente habían muerto en una explosión y al día siguiente, una persona se lo notificó a Natsu y este cayó en depresión.

El último día, antes de llegar a Febrero.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Aries acompañó a Natsu a su cuarto para que descansara, lo acostaría y tras unas caricias y asegurarse que estuviera dormido se iría a su casa a descansar.

Pero antes de poder siquiera empezar, Natsu tiro a Aries a la cama, y aun su no había entrenado su cuerpo durante ese tiempo, la masa muscular era obvia, Aries miro a los ojos de Natsu.

Se sonrojo con una linda sonrisa, había regresado, esa sonrisa que solo ella había visto salir de su boca, solo para ella de él.

– Lo lamento – Dijo él con una voz llena de vida, como ya hacía tiempo no escuchaba – Cuando Enero empiece, tomare mi lugar una vez más… dejar que una miedosa se ocupara de mí… que mal me veo ahora – Dijo con una dulce broma – Pero antes de todo…

Natsu beso a Aries, quien sorprendida, rápidamente devolvió el beso que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo las manos de Natsu recorrer su puro cuerpo, gemidos mudos salían de su ocupada boca.

Siendo el fin de años y empezando uno nuevo, Aries y Natsu obtuvieron una nueva vida, juntos y con regreso a su típica historia.

Ella la miedosa joven que era protegido por su príncipe.

Así empezó y es así como término.

* * *

 ** _Y esto amigos, es el capítulo de Aries, que les pareció._**

 ** _En un inicio pensaba en algo diferente, pero entre avance la historia, así es como acabo, no sé qué tal les pareció, pero espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _El próximo será de: Ophiuchus._**

 ** _Y sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Fairy Era Ds:**

 _Me alegra saber que gusto el capítulo, y sobre lo de mis fic´s, no, no los he abandonado, lo que pasa, es que cuando tengo la inspiración escribo el fic del cual estoy inspirado, dejando de esa forma atrasado a otros, pero no están abandonados, cuando me lleguen la inspiración en esos fic´s,_ _volvere_ _a escribirlos al instante, algunas pronto deberán de volver a ser actualizadas._

 **Eleazar Yagami:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo con Aries, espero que te guste también la de Ophiuchus.

 **Lux 01:**

 _Pues ya no hay que esperar más, pues el fic llego._

 **Dark Wolf 123 DX:**

 _Necesito más especificaciones para el fic, ya que no logro entender a que te refieres con ello._

* * *

 ** _5ta Historia.- Serpiente._**

* * *

Para casi todo el mundo, eso era algo que no muchos lograban cambiar, ese miedo y odio nacida del asco por algo.

Ella vivió con eso toda su vida, al inició oculta del mundo, pero cuando el mundo "los acepto", ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver el mundo.

Ella no tenía más de 16 años, de un largo y brillante cabello verde pasto, atado en una cola de caballo en punta, su blanca y delicada piel, que brillaba con el sol, sus bellos ojos azules, pero lo más llamativo de ella, era su larga y escamosa cola de serpiente del mismo color que su cabello.

Ella era Ophiuchus, una joven de la tribu de las Lamias, mujeres serpientes.

Todo el mundo se aborrecía de la joven por su serpentina apariencia, no muchas personas gustarían de una serpiente de pequeño tamaño, mucho menos de una de gran tamaño.

Pase a sus dudas y miedos, había alguien quien rápidamente lleno no solo su mundo, sino, su corazón.

Su rosado cabello en puntas, su tez morena clara y sus jades ojos, con una gran sonrisa, juguetón e infantil, a su vez, con la pasión y forma cercana a la de un dragón, según ella.

Natsu Dragneel, el atleta No. 1 de toda Magnolia, era muy rápido y fuerte, su habilidad atlética era muy cercana a la de una bestia ágil y veloz, como un leopardo, su fuerza como la de un toro, pero con el corazón de un hada.

Él fue la 1ra persona en darle su mano con una cálida sonrisa.

Le presento a sus amigos, le enseñó lugares, salieron juntos a muchas partes, le enseño la cultura de Magnolia, incluso le presento a sus padres.

Aun siendo una horrible serpiente… aún si era una bestia mitad humana… para él, ella solo era Ophiuchus.

Pero ella deseaba que un día, fuera más que Ophiuchus… si se valía soñar, posiblemente… la Sra. Dragneel.

Bueno, soñar no es malo ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _Y_** ** _con esto, acabamos la de la serpiente del zodiaco._**

 ** _Qué les pareció, la verdad no planeaba usar el estilo ínter-especie, pero, no sé, le dio un buen toque al fic, que les pareció eso._**

 ** _El próximo será… Gemini._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

Review:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

Es bueno saber que te gusto el capítulo de hoy.

 **Fairy Era Ds:**

Gracias, aunque en realidad, últimamente me he vuelto un poco más flojo de lo normal, pero no las he cancelado, solo están en proceso de ser continuadas, solo que me llegue la inspiración.

 **Loadnox100:**

Tampoco tanto, peor quien sabe, todo puede pasar en un fic.

 **Lux Dragneel:**

Pues ya llego y espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 ** _6ta Historia.- El Amor que no es visto (Parte. 1)._**

* * *

Caminaba con suma tranquilidad, no tenía prisa para llegar a casa, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar.

Era una niña, de unos 8 o 10 años, su cabello era de un azul celeste corto, de una tez clara y unos ojos negros azabaches, aquella joven que llevaba un uniforme de primaría y una mochila caminaba mirando el suelo, pero entonces…

 _[CHOQUE]_

Su cuerpo fue empujado por el peso de uno más grande, lentamente miro a quien la hizo chocar, notando a un joven adolescente de un cabello salmón, una tez morena clara, algo atractivo, pero con unos lentes de sol, pero sin duda lo más llamativo era sin duda, era el largo bastón que llevaba el joven.

– Lo lamento tanto – Dijo el joven de no más 17 años – Mi perro escapo y no tengo forma de saber si hay alguien delante de mí, fuera del área de mi bastón – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa muy amable, con una voz tan serena y animada.

– No, es mi culpa, no estaba mirando hacia adelante – Se disculpó y tomo la culpa la pequeña niña con una complicada sonrisa.

El joven adolescente no dijo nada más, con su bastón tocaba el suelo y buscaba su camino a su hogar, la niña se paró y decidió irse de aquel lugar, aunque le dio una última mirada a aquel joven de rosada melena, el cual caminaba con su bastón de madera hasta su hogar.

* * *

En su hogar, la niña comió tranquilamente, pero aquel joven aún estaba en su cabeza, se preguntaba si estaba bien, una persona ciega y sin su perro, la verdad, era la 1ra persona ciega que conocía, mentiría si dijera que no le intrigaba o le daba curiosidad esa persona, pero opto por terminar su comida 1ro.

Se levantó, tras agradecer la comida y fue a limpiar el plato, mientras continuaba sus pensamientos en esa persona, no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel discapacitado.

Sin mucho más que hacer la tarea, subió a su cuarto y durmió en paz, mientras todavía pensaba en aquel extraño joven.

* * *

Saliendo nuevamente de la escuela, seguía sin poder olvidar a aquel joven de rosados cabellos, se preguntaba mentalmente, porque, porque le interesaba tanto aquel misterioso joven sin vista, porque no salía de sus pensamientos, la pobre niña no entendía muy bien todo eso, que era lo que hacía que solo pensara en esa persona, porque cuando miraba el color rosa, ese hombre aparecía en su cabeza, ¿compasión?, ¿lastima?, que era eso.

– Plue – De la nada, una voz que rápidamente reconoció se oyó en las cercanías – Ven aquí, Plue, *chiflido**chiflido*, Plue, ven pequeño travieso, regresa *chiflido* - La niña se acercó a donde sonaba la voz del joven y efectivamente, no se equivocaba.

Aquel joven de rosados cabellos estaba en un parque, mientras chiflaba, gritaba y aplaudía con sus pies, era obvio, que eran llamadas para que un animal, usualmente un perro, viniese al lado de su amo, aunque si hacía memoria, se suponía que su perro había escapado.

La niña miró como el semblante de aquel joven cambiaba, se entristecía, pero no se rendía, continuaba llamando a su perro, Plue.

– Sigue sin regresar *suspiro*, mejor voy a otro parque, a estas horas, ya debe de tener hambre – Dijo el joven mientras se daba la vuelta, con su bastón toco el suelo, pero ante el 3er seguimiento, topo con algo o alguien – Plue – Pregunto esperanzado el joven de rosados cabellos.

– Lo siento señor, no soy su perro – Dijo la voz de la niña al joven ciego, quien dejó caer su animada cara de hace un segundo, pero sonrió con diversión.

– Ya veo – Dijo el joven a la niña – Pero, porque estas otra vez frente mío, acaso vienes a gritarle a esta pobre alma en pena – Pregunto curioso el joven y la niña puso una expresión de sorprendida – No pongas esa cara… claro, si la haces en 1er lugar, soy una persona ciega, pero no sorda o incapaz de oler, al contrario, mis demás sentidos son muy agudos, tienes el olor y la voz de la niña de ayer, así que, que es lo que te trae delante del ciego que choco con usted – Pregunto el joven a la pequeña niña.

– Mi nombre es Mini y me siento muy mal por haber chocado contra usted, estaba pensando si podía ayudarlo a encontrar a su perro – Dijo la pequeña Mini al joven de rosada melena, el cual abrió la boca un poco, además de alzar su ceja, posiblemente duda, pero al final, sonrió.

– Creo que pase a mis sentidos desarrollados, un par de ojos no me harían mal – Dijo el joven con aquella característica sonrisa, que sonrojo un poco a la niña – Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu – Dijo él a Mini en ese momento – Ahora, pensaba en ir a unos parques cercanos, a los cuales voy seguido con Plue, el cual es un Husky de pelaje blanco con negro en la espalda – Dijo Natsu a Mini.

– Okey – Dijo ella con una sonrisa animada en su rostro.

* * *

Ya habían estado en 6 de los 7 parques que les faltaban revisar y no hubo señal de Plue, debido a la hora, el frío era muy fuerte, ya que eran invierno en esos momentos, la noche casi estaba en su punto máximo (para ella), pero Mini no quería dejar solo a un ciego, menos con Natsu, con quien había empezado a llevarse bastante bien.

– Sera el último lugar – Dijo Natsu a Mini – Si no lo encontramos, vuelve a tu hogar, ya debe de ser muy tarde – Dijo Natsu con calma, pase a lo preocupado por su perro.

Mini solo dijo un "Hai" no convencida sobre las palabras de Natsu, pero decidió concentrarse mejor en encontrar a Plue.

Pasaron los segundos y pasaron a minutos y los minutos a un par de horas, pero no habían encontrado nada, Natsu tenía una expresión triste, mientras llamaba con dolor en su voz a su amado perro guía.

Mini se alejó un poco y se acercó a unos arbustos, entonces lo vio, tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza en sus piernas delanteras, sus ojos cerrados y una respiración cada vez más débil, un hermoso pelaje blanco con partes negras, actualmente muy sucio y con lugares manchados de sangre.

Mini se congelo, como se supone que le dijera a Natsu sobre lo que veía, pero sabía que, no podía dejarlo con la preocupación.

– Natsu-san… encontré a Plue – Llamó Mini a Natsu, el nombrado entonces a gran velocidad, camino a donde estaba Mini, debido a que no podía ver, entonces, Mini toco la mano de Natsu, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero ella camino, Natsu entonces camino a su lado.

Fueron pocos pasos, Natsu entonces hizo lo que tanto había hecho en los otros parques.

– Plue – Con una voz algo débil llamó a su canino amigo, entonces.

– Woof – Un débil sonido sonó debajo de sus pies.

Natsu se agacho y toco el lugar donde el ladrido sonó, sintiendo un suave pelaje, acariciando, dibujando en su cabeza de aquel canino, sintiendo el daño en su cuerpo, continúo acariciando el pelaje de aquel perro, con una débil y tenue sonrisa.

– Esta muy débil – Dijo Natsu con una triste sonrisa.

– Hay un veterinario cerca de aquí – Dijo Mini a Natsu, quien sonrió con pesadez.

– Gracias, pero debo volver a mi hogar… debemos volver – Dijo mientras cargaba a Plue con algo de dificultad, pero Mini estaba sorprendida.

– Espera, debe de verlo un Veterinario, además, como piensas regresar a tu hogar – Pregunto Mini algo asustada.

– No tengo el recurso para un veterinario, se cómo regresar de aquí a mi hogar, no te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dijo Natsu, pero Mini no se lo podía tragar.

– Entonces iré contigo – Declaro con firmeza – Si algo te llega a pasar y yo puede evitarlo, jamás me lo perdonaría, déjame guiarte a tu hogar.

– Ya es tarde, tus padres podrían preocuparse.

– Y yo estaría preocupada de ti y de Plue, así que, déjame ayudarte, mis padres lo entenderán.

Sin poder decir más, Natsu suspiro y dejo que Mini lo acompañara.

* * *

 **Y con esto, el final del este… ¿drabble?, es un poco más largo que él común, pero bueno, esto solo es la 1ra parte.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, empezamos nuevamente con Aquarius, pues ya no queda ninguna chica de los signos zodiacales para hacer otros capítulos y realmente siento la tardanza en la actualización, no tengo excusas, solo tenía flojera de escribirlo y actualizar como otras historias.**

 **Pero ya regreso, no sé preocupen, tratare de que no tarde la próxima vez.**

 **Espero les guste.**


End file.
